


Study Session

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Prank Wars and Other Random Occurrences: Lucifer Crack Fics for Distraction [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Charlotte or Goddess the effect is the same, Gen, Poor Dan, Pranks, Season two vibes, Studying, actually my break from studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: Dan was pretty sure that everyone was on drugs. It had to be some sort of elaborate prank. Why, he couldn’t be sure, but it was one or the other.Everyone gathers together to pull one over on Dan.Pranks Part 1
Series: Prank Wars and Other Random Occurrences: Lucifer Crack Fics for Distraction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where this came from, but my brain is fried and it’s only Monday so free gift! To everyone else suffering finals stress, good vibes and best of luck!

Dan was pretty sure that everyone was on drugs.

It had to be some sort of elaborate prank. Why, he couldn’t be sure, but it was one or the other.

It started with Maze. Or, well, it started with Trixie most likely, but he hadn’t thought much of that. Dan had been stopping by to drop off his daughter, after finally talking her away from spending even more hours at the local library reading god knows what, but instead of finding the demon chucking knives at the walls, she’d had her nose stuck in a book, something Dan had never seen before.

She didn’t look up when he asked what she was doing, merely spit out “studying” and angrily flipped the page. Well, alright then.

But then he got to the precinct, and almost collided with Ella, who was also completely engrossed in a suspiciously textbook looking read. She, at least, glanced up for a moment as she said “Oh, sorry Dan! You know how exams can be.” Before promptly hurrying off in the direction of her lab.

Exams? What?

He figured he’d ask Chloe. Maybe Ella had some sort of certification to keep up? And surely Maze was somehow looking into a bounty. Yeah, that was it.

But alas, when he reached the desk of Detective Decker, he found both she and Lucifer Morningstar huddled over books, with a variety of papers spread around, and what appeared to be an honest to god Quizlet study set up on the computer screen. And unlike their friends, these two seemed to not even have noticed Dan’s presence.

“Certainly that can’t be worth looking over again, Detective.”

“Lucifer, I don’t know what’s on this thing, you don’t know what’s on this thing. It really can’t hurt, now can it?”

The other man shrugged, and Dan snapped.

“What are you guys even doing??”

They looked up in unison, seeming confused for a moment before a look of clarity crossed Chloe’s face. She poked Lucifer in the arm, and they had a conversation through their eyebrows before Lucifer started closing books and gathering papers, and Chloe turned back to him. Finally, Dan thought he’d get his answer.

“You’re right, Dan. We’re going to overthrow an interrogation room instead, it’ll be much quieter there.” And then she started gathering papers as well and. . What???

“Yes, excellent call Douche.” With a pat on the shoulder, they were gone, off to study, apparently.

Dan passed it off as his friends just being weird, of them having nothing better to do with their time at the moment than try to pull some strange prank. It wouldn’t be so hard to get a few people in on it, especially when he was certain they all had no less than three group chats.

Only it quickly became apparent that it was more than a few. Everywhere he looked, people were reading books, making flashcards, creating powerpoints, and highlighting like it was going out of style. Oh, sure, most of these things happened from time to time in the precinct, but never all at once, and never with this much manic energy. It looked like they’d bought out the entirety of the local coffee shop, and he was pretty sure he saw a few people tucked in corners crying.

Just when he thought he’d lose it, he spotted Charlotte, and let out a giant sigh of relief. For she was not holding any books, and was instead staring around at everyone else like they had three heads, a look Dan was certain he was also sporting.

In fewer strides than usual, Dan crossed the room, hoping beyond hope he’d found a normal person.

“Charlotte! What the hell is everyone doing?”

His question went unanswered though, and he watched in horror as she reached down and produced a book from somewhere, placing it in his arms. “Dan! Great timing, mind carrying this for me?”

He spun it around. _An Introduction to the English Language._

And that was his limit. It was over, he was done. He locked eyes with Charlotte, and plopped the book to the floor. She opened her mouth, but he didn’t want to hear whatever was going to come out. Deciding the day was a dud, he spun on his heel and made his way towards his car. Time to go home.

The drive went by in a bit of a blur, as Dan tried to figure out just how Lucifer - because all of this just had to have been his idea - had managed to convince so many people to go along with this plan. Didn’t anyone have anything better to do?

Lost in thought, he didn’t realize until he went to insert his key that his door was already cracked open. A bad feeling washed over him, but he didn’t draw his gun. No, he had a good idea of what he’d find inside, and it filled his limited amount of remaining sanity with dread.

He shoved open the door, and was greeted by none other than, well, everyone. Amenadiel, Lucifer, Ella, Chloe, Charlotte, Maze, and Trixie were scattered around his living room, books, papers, and people sprawled across all his furniture and the floor.

“Hi Daddy!” Trix half yelled, giant smile on her face as she sprung up and bounced towards him.

“Hey monkey. .” And there she went, right passed his open arms, determined to stick her homemade sign on his front door. And what, of course, would this sign read, other than ‘Study Session’?

He sucked in a breath, ready to go off on them all, when Linda strolled in from the kitchen, one hand holding a bottle of wine, the other a stack of notecards. The therapist was in on it.

_The therapist was in on it._

“Just. . Why?” Was all he managed to squeak out.

At that, Amenadiel looked up from his book - Physics? Seriously? - and stared deep into Dan’s soul.

“For finals, of course.”

There was a cry of anguish, and the slamming of the front door as Dan wandered off into the night.

Lucifer clapped once, slammed the Biology book he’d been pretending to read, and addressed the room.

“Excellent work, everyone! You shall all be rewarded handsomely.”

And with that, the little group dispersed, going back to life as usual.

Dan refused to talk to them for a week, and, if their observations were correct, couldn’t bring himself to look at a book for almost a month.


End file.
